1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Chinese character coding method, and more particular, to a Chinese character coding method using five stroke codes and double phonetic alphabets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the rapid popularization of electronic computer, numerous Chinese character coding methods and systems for computers have been developed. However, the existing methods and systems are either easy to learn but inefficient (such as pinyin or phonetic coding scheme) or hard to learn but efficient (such as Wang yongmin's WBZX, i.e. Wu Bi Zi Xing, or five stroke character shape coding scheme). Therefore, computer users need a Chinese character coding scheme that is easy to learn and efficient.